She Is Beautiful
by frk'nsweetheart
Summary: When Joanne leaves, Maureen feels like she's falling into a black oblivion. But who seems to catch her, only but Mark. Maureen/Mark
1. The Future is Unleashed

Authors note: Hopefully I did alright with this story. I hope you guys enjoy it! So read on fellow rent heads, read on! Please comment!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the rights of the characters, but Jonathan Larson did and he still does. I myself like to decide all the characters future. So I hope you enjoy the future!!! THANK YOU JONATHAN LARSON!!!!

Maureen's heart trembled as she sat on her bed with tears falling in her lap. Her life in her mind seemed to be falling to pieces. _Good job Maureen, you've fucked up your future for good._ The vague flashbacks scared her and she desperately tried to let go of his face, his dirty, greasy face. She felt trapped, like being in a house fully engulfed in fire and no way out. The last two months had been harsh and cold for her. All because of a stupid rumor. Everyone knew Maureen had the reputation for screwing around. Everyone knew Maureen's partner Joanne Jefferson wouldn't take it anymore if she knew what Maureen had been playing at. Someone in east village had a strong hate for Maureen Johnson. That's where the rumor comes into play. Some 'dousch' as Maureen called them, had ruthlessly crapped on Maureen. Who said it, who had stated the big fat rumor that had greatly effected Maureen Johnson's future. The rumor stated that Maureen had slept with two men in one week. Of course, who would hear, only Joanne Jefferson., and enough said. Joanne didn't want to hear one of Maureen's excuses again and simply threw her out of the apartment to leave her at her old apartment where her best friends lived. But Maureen's explanation was the truth…after the death of their good friend Angel Dumott Schunard, Maureen did finally understand her full commitment to Joanne. She really wanted to be with Joanne and only Joanne for the rest of her life. The flashback started to leak in again. The flashback had been only two days after Joanne had broken up with Maureen and threw her out of the apartment for good. It had been a cold and wet night on January 23 1991 11:00 pm eastern standard time, when the gang including Mark Cohen (Maureen's ex), Roger Davis, Mimi Marquez, Tom Collins (and or Collins for short) and her decided to go and have some fun. It was Mimi's last night at the 'Cats Scratch Club'. She was finally ending her so called job there to go back to school where Collins was teaching at. In Maureen's eye's what better way to escape the last memory of Joanne, screaming and throwing the suit case at Maureen, then getting drunk, finding some random guy…screw him and succeed with the biggest revenge Maureen could think of, making sure Joanne would hear about the real screw and making sure Joanne wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. But why? Why would Maureen want to convince herself that she never wanted Joanne rapped in her arms again. She truly still loved Joanne and not the dirty, greasy face that had screwed her that night. She remembered the smell that lingered on him, it was wet and bitter… the smell of cigarettes and beer, the--

"So stupid, so stupid, so stuuuppiidddd" Maureen wined as she pounded her fist against her face. " I can't keep hiding this anymore…who to talk to, who…" she paused ad looked up into her mirror "Mark!" she quietly squeaked. Maureen got up from her bed and quickly opened her door. She now faced the door of Mark Cohen her ex boyfriend, the boyfriend she broke up with for Joanne. Taking a deep breath she knocked on his door.

"Markkkk…" she said speaking into the door. She heard a slight groan. "Pookie it's me Maureen… I need to talk to you!" and with one word "Pookie" it hit Mark like a torpedo and he quickly awakened.

"Come in" Mark said groggily as he was putting on his glasses and turning his lamp on. Maureen entered. "Maureen it's 3:15 in the morning what are you doing up?"

"Mark we need to talk…I need to talk!" she said in strained voice.

"okay okay, what going on?" Maureen closed his door and sat down on his bed. He know felt confused and his heart was racing. "Maureen what's going on your scaring me…"

"I uh Mark I don't know where to begin…I'm so stupid so so stupid. I ughh!!" she buried her face in her hands. "Remember the rumor?"

"Yes"

"Remember the screw?"

"Yes…seeing you drunk and being dragged off, how could I forget" how could he really forget. Seeing Maureen go home with that strange man scared the shit out of him and he would've risked anything if they hadn't left so quickly.

"Shit Mark! You just nod you head and say yes or no! Right now it's my turn to talk!"

"Okay…yes I remember" he sighed

"Ok good well, I went a few days ago to the family clinic to get a STD test…I felt scared after that ya know?" her petrified eyes pierced Mark and he suddenly felt worried and again his heart began to race.

"Oh gosh Mo don't tell me you're part of the STD committee!" after this Mark felt bad…after all, his best friends were all HIV + besides Maureen and he didn't want to hear what he thought she was about to say. It would tear him apart.

"NO NO! Thank god no, but they did tell me something else… something something I wasn't ready to hear. Marky…I'm." she closed her eye's, took a deep breath and just looked at Mark, something was stopping Maureen from saying what she was about to reveal. They stared at each other for only a short time until Mark quickly broke the silence.

"MO! Oh jeez Maureen! You're pregnant!" and with that, again Maureen buried her face in her hands and started crying. Mark just sat there "Maureen…come on Mo don't cry" he felt bad for her. She wiped her eyes and mascara ran down her face. "Maureen are you crying because you happy or because ---?" Mark knew that was a stupid question but it had slipped.

"No Mark I'm not happy! Because of my stupidity for sleeping with that bum I will never get back with Joanne!"

"You still love her?" again what was with Mark and asking all the stupid questions?

"Of course I do! When you love somebody that much you don't get over it that quickly! Damn I thought you would know that!" and with that Maureen lounged her body over Marks and began crying again into his chest. Mark should've known that, he was still in love with Maureen and everyone knew it.

"Mark I'm not sure about a baby…" Mark lied there with his arms stretched out until they finally closed around her.

"shhh…Mo think about it though…" he stroked her dark chocolate curly hair

"Think about what" she whimpered

"I know right now it may not be the best time but…Mo your going to have a baby" he cooed. "Thankfully you didn't a disease mo…but instead--" Mark was suddenly cut off

"I don't think you understand!" she shot up. "Mark, Joanne wont want anything to do with me know that I've gone and knocked myself up, not that she's talking to me now anyway because she's not!" she shot him furious eyes. "If I had never gone with him, I wouldn't be in this mess. I don't think she'll even want to hear my name once she finds out that I've gotten pregnant and all because of a sucky screw just to get fucking revenge on her! I could've explain myself more! But now!"…again she laid down on him trying to catch her breath.

"Please Mo, forget about Joanne, she hurt you. As your partner, she should've believed you! She out of all people, she should've listened to you, instead of throwing you out like you were unwanted trash! If she does still love you then she'll come back" there was silence for a while. "Mo?"

"Right" she nodded her head. " She'll come back to me, I shouldn't be sorry. She should be the one sorry. I feel bad for her that she let me go, and --" she stopped and twisted one of her curls around her finger and smiled "I mean…a baby…, yea I want children in the future, but just hearing the word, baby right now " she sat up straight again. " Now that I think about it Marky… I'm going to have a baby" she had a soft smile that matched the soft pretty voice she was now talking in.

Mark smiled and cooed " Oh mo…"

"What If I'm a horrible mother! What if I don't know what to do when the baby is about to come!" she mumbled frantically.

"Maureen you won't, your going to be great mom. Besides the baby's not coming for a while, we'll all help you get through it, you'll be great, you'll know exactly what to do when the baby comes" Maureen laid back again on Mark and sighed.

"You know what?" she said softly. "Fuck Joanne, if she cant be in my life right now then screw her" Mark couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks Mark" she said gently

"Glad I could help" he smiled laid there for what seemed to be forever. "Mo?" but when she didn't respond and he could feel and hear her breath gently, he knew she had fallen asleep. He carefully took the blanket beside him that was scrunched up against the wall next to his bed, he rapped it over both of them. " Mo I love you" of course he knew she didn't hear it but he hoped she knew. He carefully turned off the lamp on his night stand, took off his glasses and fell asleep with Maureen sleeping peacefully snuggled in his arms.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! JUST REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL ARE THINKING! THANKS FOR READING. THE NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON :D**


	2. Seasons of Maureen

Authors note: Sorry this took longer to write but I've been concentrating on school lately and haven't truly been on enough to write a lot.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the rights of the characters, but Jonathan Larson did and he still does. I myself like to decide all the characters future. So I hope you enjoy the future!!! THANK YOU JONATHAN LARSON!!!!

Maureen was now three months in and things were being to grow tense between her and the bohos. Especially one morning. The morning had started off with a fight between Maureen the hormonal and Roger Mr. Chip on his shoulder. Maureen had been complaining about how annoying Roger's guitar was and Roger was yelling back at Maureen and how big of a bitch she was. While Roger was yelling back, Maureen stomach lurched. _Bathroom_ she thought and quickly turned around running right into Collin's who she had forgotten was behind her the whole time. Maureen simply told Collin's to move the fuck out of the way but Collin's wouldn't take that. He grabbed her arm and swung her around expecting to lecture her and tell her who the hell she thought she was, but all Collin's got was a throw up all over his arms and chest. With that Roger's yells died down in the distance, Collin's looking shocked, and it was then Maureen knew she had to explain.

Collin's was smiling, Mimi was jumping up and down clapping her hands and Roger was laughing. Maureen told the friends everything she and Mark (who she had become very close to in the last month) had discussed once Collin's had gotten out of the shower. She told them about Joanne and how she was forgetting her even if it was going to be hard. She also confused about how nervous she was. Collin's and Mimi reassured her that she was going to be fine and that they all were going to help out.

"Right Roger…" Collin's said firmly.

"Oh yea." Roger said still laughing " I just can't believe it… ughh…" he said amused and smiling while he was pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. Everyone stared at him like he was an immature child. "No really I will, I'm happy for you Mo." he truly ment want he had just said. "I just can't believe it."

The bohos talked and talked until Mark walked into the apartment. He had been out the whole morning shooting more footage he needed for his next film. He was entering a film competition that would give the winner a one way ticket with a career with New York Film Festival.

"They know" Maureen said with a weak smile.

"So you knew." Roger said to Mark with a grimace on his face. "See I told ya Maureen and Mark knew something we didn't." Roger said pointing his finger at Collin's.

"Shut up Rog." Mimi said smacking him on the back of this head.

Mark came and sat down on the couch. Maureen followed him and sat on his lap.

"You sure this isn't your baby Mark." Roger said joking around.

"Roger!" Mimi said sternly slapping his head again.

"Will you stop that?" Roger said to Mimi

"Uh… no Rog, I told you it's that creepo's …" Maureen said " It's not even his…_this is my baby._" she explained strongly to him.

"Well tech-" Collin's said

"No not technically Collin's" she quickly said "That bum… he may have gotten me pregnant, but that morning" she winced. "Ughh he asked me if he should pay me because my gifts were exactly what is body had been craving… how he thought he was in heaven…I mean I'm not a God damn prostitute if that's what he thought! Just bleh…nasty creeper, told me he was gonna hunt me down and find me again for another round…that's when I got out of the bed, dressed, slapped the guy and then ran out."

"I thought you said you guys had sex I mean… did he rape you Maureen?" Collin's asked worried.

"Oh no he didn't, I was drunk and he was too. I mean I remember it actually, you know agreeing on getting with him so I really cant file anything against him. But it sounds like he does want to doesn't he? Ugh that whole night was just gross. I can't believe I agreed, I definitely don't think I knew what I was thinking."

"Yea." Collin's said and everyone nodded.

"We gotcha back Mo." Mimi said

"Thanks…but what I'm trying to say is…my child will never know him. Ever… gross junkie I will never let my child ever _ever _get to know him or even know his name." she said confidently but at the same time discussed at the thought of the man.

"We gotcha." Collin's said nodding

**Later:**

_Ringgggggggggggg pause Ringgggggggggggg pause Ringgggggggggggg pause Ringgggggggggggg!!! SPEAK! _

"_Hello this is Tiffany from Dr. Otto's office. I'm calling on behalf of Maureen Johnson." _

Collins who had been grading papers at one of the lounge chairs in the living room scrambled for the phone.

"Ello?" Collins answered. He could hear Tiffany voice asking for Maureen. "Yup, yes hold on she's right here." He looked at the sound asleep Maureen and shook her shoulder gently but enough to wake her up.

"Wuaht?" Maureen said groggily

"Yo Mo, Tiffany from Dr. Otto's office is on the phone for you" he said to her. Maureen slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and forced back her hair out of her face. She motioned to Collins to give her the phone. But before Collins did he put the phone to his chest. "How's your stomach feeling? Still sick?" he asked her. She shook her head yes. She resented shaking her head, the pounding in her skull from her migraine was making her head throb even more. "If you feel the need to throw up, I suggest using the bathroom and not me." he said smiling giving her the phone. She rolled her eyes.

"Can I please have the phone now Collins?" she questioned sternly. He gave her the phone and returned to grading. "Hello?" she heard Tiffany speak to her telling her about her first ultra sound she was going to have tomorrow.

"_We always want to update our patients just to make sure they don't forget!" _Tiffany said with a Barbie sounding voice.

"Alright I'll remember. 11:30 thanks Tiffany." Maureen hung up the phone and slouched down on the couch again. "Jeez can pregnancy not give me one break at all?"

"Wait till you have that kid. You won't get a break for the rest of your _life_" Collins said playing around with the edgy Maureen Johnson. Maureen got up from couch not paying attention to Collins comment. "Alright walk away. I didn't say anything what so ever" Collins said sarcastically. She still ignored him and started to jog to Roger's room, where she heard Mark, Roger and Mimi talking. She opened the door and saw Roger tuning guitar, Mimi sitting against his bed and Mark walking around with his camera like he was holding a baby.

"Mark!"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow your coming with me right?" she asked pretty certain Mark's answer would be a definite yes.

"What's tomorrow?"

"You remember! First picture day!" she smiled making a small box with both her pointer fingers and thumbs over her small bump.

"Oh…yea…that" he said looking at Roger. "I can't. I'm sorry…I promised Roger I'd video tap the auditions for his new band members. He needs me to play back the fil--"

"Wow wow wow what?" Maureen questioned angrily and holding her hand out like she was stopping traffic.

"I pro-" Mark began cautiously

"Well you promised me you'd come with me for the first ultra sound! The first look at my baby! Hello! You promised me, I'm your girlfriend Mark! She said revolting back. "This is important Pookie!" she said wining to him. She felt as if her head was about to explode into a million pieces.

"I know Maureen but Roger needs a play bac---" he was interrupted again.

"I'll come Maureen!" Mimi said jumping up smiling.

"But won't you be going with Roger too?"

"No actually" she said rolling her eyes. "And plus babies are more important than rock stars." she said throwing it back in Mark and Roger's faces. She pulled Maureen out of the room and closed the door. "Roger thinks if I come, that the very serious rockers will see me as the girlfriend that will always get in the way, giving them a thought that I could hurt their chances of actually becoming famous" she said. "And plus like I said, babies are more important, so I'm there for you babe!"

"Thanks Meems" she gave her a squeeze on the arm. She was still pissed at Mark but had a good reason to be. He promised her to always be there for her every second. She was pissed at Roger too, he always got in the way of things between her and Mark.

"Now that we're on the baby subject, have any names?"

"I'm only three months Meems" she said laughing.

"Baby es muy pequeño."

"Sorry didn't pay attention in Spanish class."

"It means the baby is very small."

"Yea, the baby is really tiny. It looks like a shrimp, well that's what my doc said." she said and Mimi's widened and smiled. "Shrimpy?" Mimi began to knelt down in front of Maureen's belly.

"Hey shrimp what crakin kid?" she rubbed Maureen's lower abdomen. Maureen laughed her famous laugh.

**LATER**

_Knock… Knock Knock!_ Maureen heard the sounds of Marks knocks around 12:30 at night. She could always tell it was Mark knocking too, the way he knocked wasn't normal. It was almost like he wasn't sure if he should knock once more and when he did, he came with two small knocks that almost seemed to clash. It was a bit annoying at times but everyone got used to the fact that Mark's knocks were unusual.

"What?" Maureen asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Fine…" she said. The door opened and Mark walked in. Noticing Maureen was on the phone he tip-toed silently to her bed.

"Becca, I'll talk to you later. Mark's here--" he stopped and listened to her sister's words. Every once and a while Maureen would talk to her family over the phone. She'd call her 17 year old sister up every once and a while to see what had been going on with her. But this time Becca had called. Maureen wanted to tell her sister about her pregnancy, but since Becca had called her up for emergency advice about boyfriend drama, Maureen knew she couldn't just start spilling out her problems when it was Becca's time to talk. Imagine Maureen giving advice. Plus Maureen wasn't really sure is she wanted to tell a 17 year old what was happening in her life at 12:30 at night. "Oh yea I'll tell him, Becca says 'Hi'." she said in a mono toned voice.

"Oh well… uh 'Hi Becca'." he said unsurely

"He says hi back Becca. Yea good luck with the boyfriend, remember what I said. K talk to you later, bye" she hung up the phone and looked at Mark. Her eyes tearing up every piece of him inside. He just stared at her and didn't know what to say. "So you going to say anything?" He said nothing. "You know I'm so pissed at you right know Mark Cohen it's not even funny. You better have a good reason why you so cannot come with me tomorrow."

"I want to come, I do, but Roger. Roger will disown me if I don't come. This is about his future, this slump he's been in has to stop and he needs to get his life back in shape. That why I'm going." he stopped. "Are you following me?"

"Go on" in a tone where it sounded like Maureen almost convinced with Mark's point.

"Okay well I'm just wanting my friend to live a happy life, for a long as he can…" he stopped and Maureen took his hands. That was it? That was all Mark had to say? It couldn't have been, but Maureen seemed act like that was all. It seemed like all the anger and prissiness in Maureen had suddenly disappeared.

"Baby, that was so sweet." she rubbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. Maureen knew Mark loved her and didn't want to miss the first real appointment.

Mark was kind of confused with that fact that Maureen was all of the sudden not upset with him anymore. Was this a joke? "I think you're starting to have mood swings" they both laughed. "You seem like your one some emotional roller coaster. I can't believe you forgiving me so quickly."

"Baby! I'm not! I mean I am forgiving you, I'm just." she didn't finish the sentence.

"First you seem like you want to brutally murder me then once I explain you become all sensitive and forgive me." he laughed while she pouted. Seriously Maureen was on an emotional roller coaster.

"I've come to my senses now that you've made it more clearer. I mean yea I'm still kind of disappointed you can't come but it's sweet what your doing for Rog--Ugh man maybe I am on some roller coaster. I am pregnant. I mean I can't help it! My emotions are screwed up. One second I'm pissed with you then the next I'm all sentimental and forgiving. This is so not me is it?"

"No you've forgiven Maureen. But I think you're hormones have to do something with it and with you being a little confused about your emotions and all."

"Yes! Its just my hormones! They get all regged up and then they settle after a while. But at least I'm not mad anymore baby!" she had no idea what was going on with her.

"So your not mad anymore?" he questioned. She just looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Didn't I just say that?" she said confused.

"So your not going to dump me or cheat or that kind of stuff?"

"Pookie! What are you talking about? No! I love you. Couples get mad at each other big deal. But just because I'm pissed at you doesn't mean I'm going to go off and---" she stopped because Mark was giving her a look."You think it's my nature huh? Well I'm done with that shit, it's gotten me no where and I'm done with it. Cheating is not the answer, sex is." he laughed. "Sex with you is" she said flirtatiously. "Your being a what a true friend to Roger and helping him. I wish though you could be with me, but sometimes your love can't always do what you planned." Mark looked down at his hands in shame. "But baby I'm going to forgive you, that's what it's all about, forgiving the ones you love."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Deep. You sure your ok with this?"

"Hey mister I'm fine and yes I can be deep. I'm very---"

"Thanks for forgiving me. I'm so stupid, I just wish I could make it up to you."

"You can baby! Come with me next time!"

"I will. I promise and I wont let you down. I'm going to be there for you every second. For the first kick, first hiccup, first oh my god I think my water broke to first contraction to the--"

"Oh man I can't take it any longer!" Maureen wined

"What?"

"Just kiss me Mark Cohen."

The next room over had Roger, Mimi and Collins in it. They had been listening to the whole conversation.

"Nice of Mark" Roger said smiling. "But poor Maureen wow."

"Roger! She can't help it! Her hormones are the culprits!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Well, it's funny. I think we should all say a prayer for Mark."

"Aw Com'on Roger." Collins added in. "She ain't that bad, just a little up and down."

"Well at least can we call the time period where Maureen is pregnant 'Seasons of Maureen?" he asked laughing still. Collins laughed and Mimi slipped a smile.

"That does make a lot of sense. 'Seasons of Maureen." Collins chuckled.

"I still think it's unfair." Mimi said

"Hey you were smiling! Meem's don't pretend you don't agree with me."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright maybe a little but I think we should cut Maureen some slack."

"I'm just playing around. I know Maureen can't really help it, but yea we'll cut her some slack."

"Awh poor Maureen" Collins chuckling and shaking his head. "Man oh man. 'Seasons of Maureen" he said sighing as he put a big fat F on one of his students essays. "Seasons of Maureen."


	3. Picnics and Doodle's Angel

Mybook

Authors note: hey back. I haven't written in a while. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. )

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the rights of the characters, but Jonathan Larson did and he still does. I myself like to decide all the characters future. So I hope you enjoy the future!! THANK YOU JONATHAN LARSON!!

Spring was in full bloom with April showers bring May flowers. Now May, it was cool and warm. The breezes were nice and long. And as the weeks grew so did Maureen. She had recently told her parents about her pregnancy, and they were very excited about the new baby. The funny thing was they had not asked her one question about whose baby it was. They seemed to think Maureen was a grown woman now and aloud her to tell them as much as she wanted.

Her clothes were starting to get a little snug on her. She looked desperately though her closet to fine a shirt. The bohos were going off for a fun picnic in one of the parks in the neighborhood.

"Maureen are you ready?!" Collin's knocked

"Coming I'm coming!! Just one second!" Maureen smiled as she found the perfect shirt. Well no shirt, cami. It was stretchy and fit perfectly over her small yet larger belly. For being only four months pregnant, Maureen was pretty big and had grown a lot in the past month. She quickly pulled on the cami, managed to take a quick peak at herself in the mirror, grab her purse and walk out.

When the boho's finally got to the park and had marked out where they were going to sit, Maureen and Mimi watched as the boys lay out the blanket.

"Okay who wants PB&J?" Collin's said enthusiastic while holding up clear plastic wrap sandwiches as they all sat down on the blanket. He gave out the sandwiches and Maureen opened it the quickest and took a bite. "Hungry?" Collin's said sarcastically.

"Hey mister I'm feeding two people here."

"Aw is Shrimpy hungry." Mimi asked. Maureen laughed.

"Very hungry." Maureen nodded.

"Wait Shrimpy? You just called the baby Shrimpy Meems?" Roger asked confused.

"Yea, I've been calling the baby Shrimpy for a month now." Roger rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.

"She has, ever since the day before my first ultrasound." Maureen said, she toke a bite and swallowed.

"But now that your farther along Mo, doesn't the baby look more like a human now, rather than--"Collins stopped he couldn't think of the word he was trying to say.

"Alien, ya the doctor said in a month's time the baby shouldn't look so much like a little alien."

"I think we should come up with a better name then Shrimpy to call the baby." Roger added. "I mean if the kid doesn't look so much like a shrimp/alien, and plus Mo don't you want to find out the sex?"

"Nope, I've decided I want to be surprised."

"Maureen being patient, do you really think you'll be able to pull through?"

"No, I have doubts I'll be able to wait, but I really want to! I'm making it my goal as of right now." Her pointer finger looked as if it had punched an imaginary button to make her point. "I really want to be surprised!"

"So for the time being we should call the baby a name that fits both sexes?" Roger asked. Mimi pouted. "What wrong Meems?"

"I'm still going to call the baby Shrimpy, because it's cute."

"It's kinda creepy Mimi." Mark said with a full mouth.

"Okay how about Mimi calls the baby Shrimpy." Roger added. Mimi stuck her tongue out at Mark. "And we call just come up with a different name for the baby?"

"It has to be okay with me though." Maureen stated.

"Of course." Roger said sarcastically.

"How about…" Collins said. "Alex" everyone stared. "What? Alex is a name that fits both sexes, its transversal." he shrugged. "Okay, okay anyone else got a suggestion?"

"What about Billy? There was this kid in my music class in high school and they were new and sadly my friends and I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. So we called them Billy. Maureen do you remember that person?" Roger asked Maureen since they had attended the same high school. Maureen's eyes grew big.

"Roger that's rude." Mimi said.

"What just because we--"

"Oh yea I remember! They were in my math class, and it was a girl. Her name was Cassandra." Maureen said.

"Couldn't you just walk up to the poor new kid and ask her name? That would give a hint. "

"Well I didn't and you shouldn't--So it was a girl?"

"Okay forget about Cassandra, no real names for the baby, just a cute little nick name, I mean were not picking the baby's real name right now. Just a sweet nick name until the baby is born." Maureen said

"Okay, sorry Meems just, okay no Billy. What about you babe what do you think?" Roger asked Mimi

"I told you I'm sticking with Shrimpy." she said and smiled.

"Maureen what are you doing?" Collins questioned looking at Maureen as she drew a little flower with a pen she had pulled out of her purse. She was drawing it three inches off of her belly button on her right side.

"Doodling, I'm bored since you guys can't come up with anything."

"You can't think either?"

"DOODLE!" Mark excitingly said.

"Doodle?" Roger asked. "Hm, Doodle, I mean it's kinda cheesy but maybe it could work."

"No it's cute!" Maureen happily said. "Good one baby!" Maureen said to Mark

"I mean it's a little cheesy but naw, for a little baby it's cute. Ya I actually think that's a good name." Collins said

"Nice work my friend, good job." Roger said to Mark giving him a high five.

"Thanks."

"Hey Doodle." Maureen ran her hands over her bump.

"So, Doodle it is then?" Collins nodded as he asked the bohos who had happily agreed. Doodle would be the little nick name for the little one growing under Maureen's heart.

**Later:**

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon and everyone was out except Maureen. Mark was out filming as usual, Roger and Mimi were out and Collins had to stop at his office at NYU to pick up some papers he had forgotten.

Maureen's boredom quickly poured over her and she was itching for something to do. She decided to look at some old pictures that had been taken before Angel had died. One picture was all of them posing for New Years and Maureen laughed at herself as she saw the diva in the cat suite. Her smile faded as she looked at Angel's picture. She was making a kissy face and had her hands on her lips, but Maureen's smile re-grew with the thought of Angel.

"Angel, baby we all miss you so much." Maureen quietly said to herself.

Maureen looked up quickly and a thought of something to do ran through her head. _Go visit Angel. _And that is what exactly Maureen did.

She thought that she would like to walk, since it was nice and refreshing. Not that she had any transportation and money to give to a cab driver. She walked herself down to the cemetery. As she walked in the gates of the cemetery she took a long hard breath and let it out as she searched for Angel's grave. But she knew exactly which one was hers, which patch of greenery was under the name of Angel. When she reached it she bent down next to it and studied the fresh flowers that sat in a metal vase by the tombstone. Someone had been here recently, probably Collins.

"Hey Ang." she ran her fingers through the engrave of Angel's name. "How is everything, ya know in heaven." Maureen smiled and again traced her finger through her name. "Everything is pretty much the same here." She looked down at the grass and felt the prickly sensation ride up her finger tips. "Mark and I are back together. Oh Angel, I really hope you can hear me. I love Mark so much, I don't know why I left him in the first place. He's really a good guy to me." She again looked at the stone and tears began to roll down her face. "We miss you so much, but…we constantly think about you baby." she wiped the tears and continued. "I'm going to have a baby Angel, I'm super nervous, I am. What if I suck at being a mom, but … I mean everyone has those gitters right?" she smiled weakly again. "Mimi is really excited for the baby and wants to look up names with me." she laughed. "I have no idea what the hell I'm going to name it though." she finally sat down on the hard ground, because her legs were becoming tense. "Expect Ang I do know that I'm definitely naming the baby after you." She traced her fingers again. "I want to name the baby after you because." Maureen began to choke up. "You were such a good friend and opened all of our eyes. You mean so much to me." Then Maureen broke down and began to cry. She buried her face in her hands, the wind rustled her hair and blew it to the side.

"Awh Maureen." said a sudden voice. Maureen quickly looked up.

"Collins, you scared me." she wiped away her tears. "I have makeup all over me don't I?" Maureen wiped off her running makeup.

"Yea, but it's okay. You know I come down here a lot. I try to come twice a week."

"Did you place the flowers here?"

"Yea the sunflowers. There beautiful aren't they?" he smiled and placed his hand on the back of the tombstone.

"Yea, they are." she stood up and hugged her friend. He closed her in a tight squeeze. "Why did she have to leave us?"

"I truthfully don't know." he still enclosed her in his hug. "I saw you talking to her. What were you saying?"

"I was telling her about the baby." she didn't want to tell Collins that she was naming the baby after Angel because she wanted to surprise him. They stood there for a long time in silence.

"Alright, you ready? Sometimes if I stay here to long I get extremely sensitive."

"Yea lets go."

The two best friends walked up the cemetery together. Collins had his arm around Maureen's neck and Maureen had her arm around Collins. They both thought about Angel and how they we're both lucky to have her. Even though Maureen had a brother, Collins was truthfully the brother she had wished she had. And same with Collins, he loved her like a sister and would always. They both didn't know the other one thought the same thing, that they both were also thankful to have each other. They were two humans with an beautiful friendship.

**Later:**

Around 12:30 at night Maureen and Mark decided it was time to hit the hay. They had both jumped in their pj's and into bed. Maureen snuggled up into Mark's arms and kissed his rosie lips. She looked into his big blue eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Marky you're so cute. Ya know that?"

"Uhm not really."

"Your albinoness is so cute. I love it"

"I'm not albino Maureen, I'm just extremely pale." he smiled.

"Extremely pale smale. Marky kiss me."

"Another one?" he wanted the kiss too but he loved playing with Maureen.

"Yes please! You know I love kissing you. Your lips are so soft." She brushed the back of her hand against his check.

He began to kiss Maureen. The heat between them increased as they kept kissing. Maureen ran her hands through Mark's hair, his hands moved up and down her curvy figure. He kissed her and his heart raced. They had grown so close in the past couple of months. Although at the same time, they nervously thought about what the other one had thought. Soon they would see that they would understand that they were perfect for each other. They had loved each other like this before, but Maureen had surprisingly dropped a bombshell on Mark and broke up with him. No one saw it coming. Except this time, Maureen knew she wanted Mark more than anyone in the world.


	4. The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the rights of the characters, but Jonathan Larson did and he still does. I myself like to decide all the characters future. So I hope you enjoy the future!! THANK YOU JONATHAN LARSON!!

5.5 months in counting for the pregnant Maureen. )

"I have to take these!!" Maureen questioned loudly at Collins.

"Yes" he said placing the horse size pill in her hand. "At the pharmacy I asked for the prescription for Maureen Johnson. And this is what they gave me. So bottom's up Girl."

"I can't do this?!" she exclaimed raising her eyebrows.

"Girl, if you can't even swallow a pill, how are you expecting to give birth?" he said raising his eyebrows and laughing.

Just then Mark opened the door. His face was all red and sweaty, and he was panting hard.

"Guys!" he said trying to catch a breath. "I--" he tried to speaking. "Wait! Roger! Mimi!!" he said yelling. Roger and Mimi came out of their room and into the living room.

"Mark are you okay?" Roger asked.

"GREAT! Other than trying to breath" he panted "I'm amazing!" Mark had a huge smile on his face.

"Pookie! Tell us!" Maureen said happily smiling. The pill in her hand started to melt as she held it.

"You're not going to believe this!" he said excitingly.

"Well go on son tell us!" Collins said impatiently.

"Okay, well remember how I'm apart of that New York Film challenge!" Everyone nodded. "I'm in the top five! I got a call early today, telling me to come down to the building for some news, and they told me!"

"Oh baby!!" Maureen said rushing to him giving him a kiss. "Congratulations!"

"Wow Man! Congrats, that's beyond amazing." Roger said.

"Yay Mark!" Mimi said happily clapping her hands.

"Congrats, brother" Collins said giving him a hug.

"Let's go celebrate!" Maureen said exultantly.

"It's a celebration!" Mimi sang.

"Whoa, I haven't won yet but thanks guys!" He said. "When I win then we'll celebrate."

"Come on Mark, on me how bout?" Collins asked slapping his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"I really appreciate it guys' but--"

"Hey mister nobody likes party poopers! We are celebrating no matter if you like it or not." Maureen said.

"You know you want to Mark!" Mimi said.

"I'll buy you a nice new shot glass Mark." Collins said.

"I don't even like shots that much though!" Mark laughed.

"Just give in man." Roger said trying to persuade him.

"Guys you really--"

"Why are you being so difficult? Baby lets celebrate! It will be fun! Please!" Maureen said with her puppy dog face. Mark couldn't resist the face.

Mark sighed. "Fine, okay, I give up." he said slightly smiling.

"Let's go now, its perfect timing!" Mimi said.

"Everyone get your shoes, purse, wallet…even if we are broke asses, whateva! Let's move!" Collins said.

Maureen found her shoes and purse. She remembered the pill in her hand and opened it; Collins saw her stare at the giant size pill.

"You know you have to take it. It's best for the baby and you." he said as he tied his shoes.

"It's all grody now." she said back.

"Oh its fine."

"I'll take a new one when I get home." she said trying slid past it, she was seriously afraid of that pill. The size of it scared her immensely. They heard the water running in the kitchen. Mimi walked over to her and handed her a glass of water.

"Here, let's not wait, let's just get it over with." she said nodding, smiling sweetly.

"The baby and I can wait a couple of hours, seriously guys, we'll be okay." she said.

"Nope now." Mimi said.

"Ugh, okay. Okay." Maureen held the glass of water and stared at the pill. She looked up scared. "I can't!"

"You can Mo!" Mimi said.

"I can't, I'll choke and die!" she said fighting back.

"Maureen." Collins said "I promise you won't die. And if you choke, which you won't, I'll do the Heimlich maneuver."

"You'll hurt the baby." she said placing her hands on her five month pregnant belly.

"Girlie you have to take it. Don't you want the baby to be healthy?" Mimi said

"Of course I do!?" she said confused.

"Well, if you want a beautiful healthy baby, then I suggest taking it." Mimi said calmly.

"I want a beautiful healthy baby." she looked at the pill again. "I'll take it." she said looking up.

"Good girl." Collins said.

She placed the pill on her tongue, bringing the water to her mouth, she squinted her eyes shut and swallowed. She opened her eyes when she finished. A huge smile spread across her face.

"I did it!"

"Yea you did!" Mimi smiled big.

"See was that so hard?" Collins said happily.

"It was a sinch." She rubbed her stomach, looking down at it. "All for you beautiful." she said smiling at her tummy.

**Later**

The bohos decided to go to The Life Café for the celebration. Collins bought drinks for everyone, like he said earlier, it was on him. Maureen said she didn't want anything, even if Collins had asked if she wanted a soda, she told him she didn't want to have to go to the bathroom a hundred times more than she already had to. But Collins couldn't help himself; Tom bought her a virgin pinea colada so that she could have some fun as well.

"And the virgin pinea colada for the lady" said their waiter. He placed the drink in front of Maureen.

"Oh on the house! Cool!" Maureen said happily. She looked around at her friends. "Wait, Collins! I told you not too." she said as she saw the smile on his face. "But thanks!" she slurped the drink and smiled.

"Of course girl."

Maureen sipped her virgin drink. No alcohol was presentable in the taste which was good sign; even if she knew a virgin pinea colada had no alcohol. She had promised herself she wouldn't drink because of the baby.

Maureen took another sip of her drink and looked up as she heard her name.

"Maureen?" The voice asked. Maureen looked up and wasn't prepared to see what she saw.

"Joanne?" She said confused.

"Hi guys."

"Hi." only Mimi and Collins said softly.

"So Roger, Mark you're not going to say hi to me?" Joanne stated to them strongly.

"Not when you're a bitch we won't." Roger said with a crossed face looking up at her.

"I'm a bitch because--please anyone fill in for me." she said.

"You left Maureen."

"Wow" she said fuming at this point. "Really, I'm the wrong one, she's the one who got pregnant behind my god damn back!" She said yelling at this point.

"Really Joanne?!" Collins said crossly. Joanne ignored him.

The host came over to see what was going on.

"Oh of course." He said rolling his eyes at them. "Why didn't I guess. Guys could you please take this outside?"

"First of all sweetie I didn't get pregnant behind you back." Maureen said angrily standing up.

"Oh really then, so because of that rumor, you don't think I'm going to believe you got pregnant from one of them?" She said sneering back at her.

"Yea I didn't!" Maureen irately.

"Oh get out of my face."

"I believe you're the one in my face…." She said back, putting her hands on her hips.

"Get out now!" said the host, he started to get panicky. "Please?"

"Hey shut up, okay first she's in my face, now you?" Joanne said madly at the host.

Mark looked up. He knew he had to say it, it was perfect. He stood up. "Joanne, you're the one in everyone's face and now his?!" he said furiously. "Maureen didn't get pregnant from one of those guys."

"And I'll believe that one because?" Joanne said.

"I did!" Mark said. "Maureen and I are pregnant." Everyone was shocked. They said nothing and went along with it. Maureen looked back at him and smiled. She liked his answer. He locked his arms around Maureen's waist, since he was behind her, and rested his hands on her belly.

Joanne looked confused. "What?" She laughed. "You got Maureen pregnant? You got pregnant from Mark?" She laughed again.

"Why is it funny?" Maureen said. "Mark and I are going to have a gorgeous child."

"That's really funny."

"If you're going to be rude about it, why don't you leave." Maureen said talking back at her.

"Oh I'd love too, but I'm actually meeting a hot client of mine here tonight." Joanne said straight back at Maureen.

"Then we will." Collins said confidently and he stood up. "Come on guys."

They all got up and left. Joanne was stunned and Mark was feeling pretty victorious.

As they left the restaurant, Maureen and Mark left hand in hand. Outside, she stopped and kissed him. Maureen looked into the restaurant and saw that Joanne had seen the kiss. Joanne turned away quick. Maureen turned back to Mark. "I love you." she said softly and meant it. She looked into his eyes

"I love you too." he said back happily and the two continued to walk hand in hand back home.

**Later**

All night Maureen had a burning question to ask Mark. She couldn't contain herself for any longer, but she didn't know how to start off the question.

She went to bed clueless on how to start the question, and she worried what his true reaction would be. The next morning Maureen woke up the next morning thinking about the question. She had gone to bed thinking about it and woke up thinking about it. What to say…Oh god damnit Maureen just ask, she thought to her self.

As she was about to wake up Mark, she saw the sudden peacefulness he had upon his face as he lay there asleep. She smiled to herself. Okay okay I'll wait till he wakes up… oh what the hell. She thought again. She rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Mark?" She waited. "Mark wake up baby." He rustled in his sleep.

"Hmmmmmm" He said not fully awake yet.

"I need to ask you something." She said.

"What?" He said now opening his eyes. He rubbed them and stared at her squinting. He turned over and grabbed his glasses from the night stand and placed them on him. "Yea" he said looking at her.

"Okay, baby remember last night, when you told Joanne you had gotten me pregnant?"

"Oh jeez, damn you didn't like it--" He continued on rambling about his mistake.

"Mark!" He stopped startled. "No baby, I loved it." She said calmly to him.

His worried and stressed eyes changed and became calm. "Oh." He smiled. "You liked it." The beautiful blue eyes sparkled.

"No, I loved it." She took his hand and held it. "Really baby, did you mean it?"

"Of course I did." He said assuring.

"Why?"

"Well, I mean it was a perfect come back." He laughed. "But I realized that not only was it a great come back, and that I would've really loved you know to uh have a baby with you."

"Pookie!" Maureen cooed.

"What?"

"Really!"

"Uh, yea is that good?"

"Of course it is silly! I would've loved to have had this baby with you too." She kissed him and when they let go, she looked into those beautiful sapphires. "We can still do that too."

"You're kinda pregnant as we speak though?" he asked confused.

"No baby." Maureen said laughing. "I mean I would love to share this baby with you."

"Share?" Mark said confused.

"As in, I'm the mom and you're the dad." She said with a smile, although quickly she got serious. "I want you to be the father of my child Mark, that's one regret I've had about this pregnancy. If I had done anything different baby, I would've wanted you to be the father."

"Muh muh--uhh me?" Mark said worried.

"No the other Mark Cohen I'm talking too. Yes you baby!" She paused. "You would be an amazing father."

"How do you know, I mean how uhhh--how?"

"Because your loving, sweet and caring."

"I don't know if I could be a father just yet."

"Ya know mister, when you were telling me I was going to be fine and that I was able to become a mother, you didn't think I really convinced? Hell, I'm still not totally convinced, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try and take on the job." She said rubbing his palms. "I love you and I know you would be an wonderful father Pookie."

"I'm still not convinced." He paused and Maureen's heart danced with nervousness. "But" He took a deep breath in and smiled. "I'd love to take on the job and adopt the baby." He kissed Maureen.

"Really Pookie?"

"Really really." He said smiling. She kissed him and continued too.

The phone that sat beside Maureen on a shelf next to the wall began to ring.

"Whoa!" she said pulling away and looking down at her belly. She hands immediately moved to her belly.

"What!?"

"The baby got scared and jumped." She said with a smile. "That was really strange. The baby just spazzed." They laughed. "That's the first time I've felt it move." She sat up and Mark followed her. She lifted up her shirt to reveal her belly and looked down, placing her hands on her stomach. "Hello gorgeous."

Mark bent down and kissed the center of her belly. "Hi baby." He said and they both laughed. "Now, I have a question for you." He said looking at Maureen. He was back sitting up. She nodded, still keeping her hands on her belly.

"How do you feel about Joanne?" He said cautiously, he knew he was entering into a danger zone.

"What do you mean?" She said all serious now.

"Do you still love her at all?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I do miss her and yea I kinda do when I think about the great times we had." Mark looked down at his hands. "But when I see her react to all of us that way like she did last night. I'm confused. She definitely doesn't seem like the Joanne I used to know, the temper maybe, but how she's doesn't even consider trusting me. I mean I really was becoming fully committed the last couple of months."

"So then where does this leave me? Am I a second resort?" He said confused.

"Mark, you're never a second resort. You've always been there in the back of my mine." He studied her words. "When I was with Joanne, and I felt as hard I as I tried, I never felt that she had total trust in me, which really bothered me the last few months, when I really started to want to be committed and during those months, I always thought, Mark believed me, he did. And I still loved you, when I was with Joanne."

"You did?"

"Yea" she nodded.

"Oh, well I thought I was the only one still who had the feelings for one another."

"Pookie, I've always loved you. Joanne was kinda the second resort, the idea of being with her, was fun for a while, and I thought I could eventually get rid of you, but God I couldn't." She said winking at him.

Just then they heard Mimi's yells "Roger! Rog--" and then a loud noise that had apparently came from the bathroom. It was the sound of someone falling and it didn't sound pretty.

"Fuck! Mimi!" Roger yelled and ran into the bathroom. Mark and Maureen looked at each other in panic and quickly got up from their bed. They rushed out to the bathroom to find Roger cradling Mimi in his arms. She was naked and wet. He was beginning to get soaked from the water rushing from the shower head. Her head was bleeding badly on the front and blood began to run down her head.

"Roger what happened!" Mark said quickly by his side.

"Oh shit!" Maureen said in a worried voice. She began to cry.

Collins came in next and saw unconscious Mimi laying in the arms of Roger. "Fuck! I'll calling 911." he said and grabbed the phone in Roger and Mimi's room.

"She, she--oh fuck Mark she can't do this to me again!" His voice was hoarse.

"Does she have a pulse?!" He said frantically. "Roger what happened?!" Mark said in a more panicked voice.

"Yes, she has a pulse, I checked when I first got in." It took Roger strength to say what he was trying to get out, but eventually he was able to speak.

"Collins she has a pulse!" Mark yelled to the other room where Collins was.

"She was complaining of not feeling right all morning, she went to go calm herself in the shower and then… then she fell. Oh fuck!" he said crying.

Collins rushed in. "The paramedics said they are on their way right now and will be here soon! They said to take a towel to her head and try to stop the bleeding." Mark handed Roger a towel immediately and Roger began to try and soak the blood. Collins and Mark both looked frightened by what they saw.

"How soon is soon?" Mark asked sadly. Maureen latched on to Mark digging her head into his chest. She was crying and shaking. Mark wrapped his arms around Maureen. He couldn't look at Mimi, it was heart breaking, was she really going to die right there. He didn't want to think that, and he didn't know what to think. A vision came into his mind of instead of Roger cradling Mimi, Mark was cradling a bleeding Maureen. He tried to cross the image out of his head but he couldn't. If this had happened to Maureen, Mark wouldn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't imagine what would happen if him and Maureen were in this situation. He would not only lose the love of his life, but another life. Mark seemed to think the love he had for Maureen shaped how he felt for the unborn child. Likewise, even before Maureen had asked Mark about adopting the baby to be the father, Mark had already come to love the little being inside of her.

Mark was in a horrible state right now knowing his best friends was instead in this situation. Mimi, couldn't die, she couldn't, losing her always happy face, her perky self and the passion and love she had for her friends and Roger. If Mimi died, Roger would be back to where he had been before Mimi, he couldn't lose someone again not after April and definitely not after Angel. His heart and soul would be thrown away and he would eventually throw away his own life.

Mark looked away still holding Maureen and he felt like he never wanted to let her go. He remembered what Maureen had said 'I always thought, Mark believed me, he did.', he did always believe her and he wasn't going to stop now. He believed every word Maureen had told him about loving him. He knew she was speaking the truth and that if Joanne wasn't going to believe her, Mark would always and forever would.


	5. Excuse Me Reality?

Authors note: Hopefully I did alright with this story. I hope you guys enjoy it! So read on fellow rent heads, read on! Please comment!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the rights of the characters, but Jonathan Larson did and he still does. I myself like to decide all the characters future. So I hope you enjoy the future!! THANK YOU JONATHAN LARSON!!

Maureen and Collins sat worried in the waiting room. The suspense was intense and the air was cold. Was everything going to fall apart today? What were the words that would leave Mark and Roger's mouth once they found out the news, those words of reality. Reality, the reality was on the brink of disaster. Was it?

"I can't take this any longer!" Maureen said upset. Collins pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes saying nothing. "What's taking them so long!"

"They've only have been gone for five minutes Mo." He said looking over at her.

"I know I know but it feels like an etern--oh shit!" She said grabbing the arms of the chair.

"What?!" Collins said panicked.

"Oh I really have to pee badly!"

"Jesus Maureen!" He said and relaxed. "You can't scare a man like that girl! I thought of all days of coming to the hospital you were going into labor."

"I can't help it, sometimes it just comes and oh Collins I have to go so bad!"

"Then go girl?"

"I want to wait for Mimi, and I would get so lost in a huge place like this!"

"First of all, they wont be back for a while, its an emergency and plus one like Mimi's I don't expect news for a while." Maureen let out a sigh and closing her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to visualize my favorite sanctuary, my safe haven." Maureen said trying to relax but still gripping the arms of the chair.

"Because you have to pee?"

Maureen opened her eyes and turned to Collins. "Basically I was trying to get my mind of going to the bathroom and you mister--"

"Alright alright I'll take you." He said smiling and shaking his head. Getting up and motioning Maureen to come.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Excuse me Sir." Said a tall older doctor came to approach Roger and Mark who were nervously waiting along side the wall of the emergency center. He looked wise and very calming. "Are you Roger Davis?"

"Yes" Roger said.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Rizum and we are going to have to do an emergency operation on Mimi Marquez." Roger felt like something had just died inside. "She's obviously cracked her skull open and it's very important that we operate on her now or she might have serious brain damage and could die."

"Alright, I see, do what ever you can and please uh-- tell her that I love her." Roger said. Mark stood next to him and grasped his shoulder.

"Sure sure." The doctor said nodding and walked away. He turned back around. "We'll notify you as soon as possible."

"Thanks" Both men said miserably.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"You think it could be down this hall?" Maureen said confused. "Ugh we've been down this same hallway a million times now!" Maureen said annoyed throwing her arms in the air.

"Why don't we try the next floor?" Collins suggested.

"We've tried the last three floors! Still what's going on with no bathroom?!" She said agitated at the fact that they had not found a bathroom yet. "Excuse me nurse?" She saw a nurse walking and decided to ask. The nurse stopped and smiled. "Okay I'm pregnant and I really need to find a bath--"

"Yea the three floors below us and two floors above us are all being remodeled. It's a hassle, tell me about it. There is one on the third floor above us though."

"Thank God!" Maureen said happily.

"Thank you." Collins said nodding to the nurse.

"Glad I could help."

"Me too!" Maureen said relieved.

Once they got to the third floor above them they quickly got out and both did two different things. Maureen began walking fast around to find restroom while Collins stopped to look at the map that was hanging on the wall directly opposite of the elevator door.

"Hold up, girl pause yo self." He said to her. She stopped and turned around staring madly at Collins.

"Restroom remember!?" She said stressing her words.

"It's a map and I'm trying to find the nearest-oh fuck it, lets go this is too confusing." He said following Maureen.

They came to the center of the level where many hallways branched off.

"Wow, this will be easy." Collins said sarcastically. "You take that hallway and I'll take this one, if we find nothing we come back to this spot."

"Okay! Gotcha. Ready break!" Maureen said enthusiastically. They both went their separate ways.

Collins went down a long dark hallway with bad lighting. Many rooms were to his right but there was not restroom. So he headed back. As we walked back to the center, he called for Maureen down her hallway. No answer. Strange. Again he called. No answer.

"Hmm…okay did she go down another hallway?" He silently said to himself. He sighed. "She would. Little rebel." He said and headed down another hallway. "Maureen?" Still no answer. Then he found it. The restroom. "Hallelujah." He said smiling. "Bout time you showed up." He ran back to the center to see if Maureen was back. She wasn't there. "Damn." He said and ran back to the restroom. He thought of something, _what if she found it already and is in there_, _should I check inside…open the door uh…okay here we go. _He opened the women's restroom calling in "Maureen?"

"Uhm excuse me?" Collins saw a woman stare up at him about to walk out the door. She looked scared out of her mind.

"Oh uh Sorry I--"

"Collins?" Collins heard her voice from behind. He turned his head to the right to see Maureen confused to see him peering into the women's restroom. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry excuse me." Collins said apologizing to the lady and moving out of her way. She walked out of the restroom with a look of confusion on her face. Collins turned to Maureen. "I was trying to find you I thought maybe you had been in there." He said pointing to the restroom.

"Thank God!" she said excitingly and ran in to the restroom.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When they got back to the floor they were suppose to be on Maureen began to explain to Collins where she had ventured off to before he had found the bathroom.

"So I guess I must have traveled too far down that hall, came back after you had and when I heard my name called, I just followed--" She stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at the woman who was bleeding profusely down the hall being strolled in by the entry way. Collins looked at Maureen in question to why she had not finished her sentence. He followed where her eyes had been staring in shock and soon he was in shock as well. Today was not a good day, not for friends or even foes. The woman on the gurney bleeding was not just any woman, it was Joanne Jefferson.

--

**Sorry short chapter! I'm not trying to jip ya guys but I did leave you only with a cliff hanger!0oh snap y'all.**


	6. WANTED

**Authors note: Hopefully I did alright with this story. I hope you guys enjoy it! So read on fellow rent heads, read on! Please comment!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the rights of the characters, but Jonathan Larson did and he still does. I myself like to decide all the characters future. So I hope you enjoy the future!!! THANK YOU JONATHAN LARSON!!!!**

"Maureen, Collins!" Mark said beaming in the entry way of the waiting room.

"Mark! Roger!" Maureen said jumping up out of her seat. Collins looks up quickly, perking up. "What's the news?!"

"Go ahead Rog, tell them." He said smiling.

"Mimi is going to be okay! Her surgery went well, and no there was no brain damage!" Roger said glowing.

"Thank God!" Maureen said.

"But we can't visit her for a while, she's still getting over the anesthesia and well ya…she has a concussion so she's going to have to stay here a couple of nights." Roger said. Maureen and Collins looked nervous from the word concussion. "Well she's really going to be okay but none of the whole visitors thing, I mean I can but you guys can't really because of quote on quote 'Hospital rules and regulations'."

The bohos sat down in the waiting room, while Roger left to go accompany Mimi.

"You won't believe what we saw." Collins said to Mark.

"What?" He said looking at both of the two confused.

"Joanne is here." Collins said monotone.

"What do you mean here? As in she's here visiting, visiting who?"

"As in she's a patient Mark!" Maureen said distressed.

"No! What happened?"

"We don't know but it didn't look pretty." Collins said. "She was on a gurney, blood everywhere and it didn't look good bro."

"Shit, that's not good. Do you think we could see what's wrong with her?"

"Yea I think we should." Maureen said quickly looking up. The boys chuckled. "What?!"

"Nothing, girl nothing, common y'all we got time to kill, lets go find out what's wrong with that lawyer." Collins said.

The bohos left the waiting room and went up to the front desk to see it anyone knew what was going on. They had to be sneaky about it though, no receptionist would just give anybody's information away. Good thing Maureen knew exactly how to persuade one.

"Hi, oh uhm excuse me sir can you please tell me Joanne Jefferson's room number, she's my best friend since---" She said all distressed but sexy to the good looking bombshell male receptionist.

"Sure thing." He said smiling up at her, he checked the computer. "Yea room 407." He said as they began to walk away.

"Thanks so much." She said back.

"And--If you have any problems come back."

"Thanks, I just might." She said turning back and smiling at him.

As they began to walk into the elevator. Mark suddenly asked her a question.

"Uh what was that?" He said confused looking at Maureen.

"What, oh Markie, it's just persuasion, I was just fouling around with him. Do you honestly think?"

"I was just making sure and---" Mark was cut off.

"Well you don't have to baby." She said grabbing his hands and locking him in a kiss. She still held his right hand.

"Awh that's cute." Collins said nudging Mark in the arm. Mark just blushed and rubbed his arm which Collins had nudged.

Once they had reached the level, gotten off and walked down half the hallway. Collins stopped them. "Alright Maureen. Why did you want to really come up here besides feeling bad for her?" He asked.

"Can't I be sympathetic at all?"

"Well yes but is it really sympathy? Really?"

"Duh! Just because we're not really speaking does not mean I never cared for her?!"

"Alright alright calm down I was just asking."

"What ever." She said walking faster then the two men, slipping her hand out of Mark's.

"Hormones…" Collins said to Mark in a whisper.

Maureen hearing Collins' little side comment turned around pursing her lips together with a cold stare. Turning back around she looked for door numbers. Collins couldn't help but love messing around with Maureen and chuckled. "Oh I found the door!" She said happily, quickly her mood changed.

"Awesome, knock I guess?" Mark said unsure of what to do. He looked up at Collins for an answer.

"Go ahead."

Maureen was just about to raise her hand up to knock when the door opened. A blonde woman doctor walked out, staring at the paper on her clip board. "Oh" The doctor said looking up at her. "Hi can I help you?"

"Hi, We're all friends of Joanne Jefferson, could you please inform us about how she's doing."

"Look did that stupid receptionist just let you guys up with no problem."

"Uh yea?"

The doctor rolled her eyes. "Okay if you think I'm just going to give up information about a patient you're wrong."

"Okay look I know her really well! She's a good friend of mine." Maureen said stressed.

"Are you Maureen Johnson by chance?" She said suddenly studying her.

"Yea why?" Maureen said confused looking back at the boys.

"Yea why?" Collins said walking straight over by Maureen's side. Mark followed.

"Alright just because you're kind of the cause of the problem." The doctor said.

"Wait what?" Mark said. The three bohos looked odd at the woman.

"I'm sorry to inform you guys but, Joanne's in a coma. She was raped and beat this morning…" They all stared at her without a blink. "And I was immediately called to the scene to stay in the ambulance with her. What the police had addressed me only with is that, he said he wanted Maureen Johnson and that Joanne wouldn't give your number to him or would say anything information about your where bouts."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"He wants me." Maureen said looking at Collins and Mark back at home.

"Damn, when you need a damn lawyer she has to be--look okay the man's in custody right? Well, they know he did it and doesn't he have to have a set court date, and they'll try him and then with the evidence he'll be screwed. Plus they know he did it, I mean there probably lock him up anyway." Collins said. Maureen said nothing and started at her hands. "Mo, it's going to be okay."

She looked up at him confused. "Are you kidding, Joanne's in a fucking coma because of me! I…I ….I did this to her, its all my fault!" She stressed almost crying and stomped away. Closing the door she jumped into her bed and rapped herself in the covers. Tears streamed down her face, and she wiped them away, but more seemed to come. Closing her eyes and trying to relax, she placed her left hand onto her belly she moved it up and down. With all the stress Maureen was dealing with, she quickly fell fast asleep.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Who was that?" Collins said as Mark hung up the phone.

"NYPD, they'll be over soon, they want to talk to us about the situation."

"Damn, this is getting kind of hectic isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I feel bad for Maureen, should I go see how she's doing?"

"Yeah, I think it will be fine."

Mark walked over to her room, well his room which was now their room and opened the door slowly. "Maureen? Oh." He closed the door and looked at Collins. "She's asleep." The phone rang, Mark scrambled over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Again it was the police.

"Then I'll wake her up. I mean might as well, the police are coming." Collins opened the door slowly, tip toed in, closing it behind him. Walking over to the bed side, he looked at how peaceful she appeared. He bent down next to her and stroked her arm. "Maureen?"

"Hmm…." She said slightly opening her eyes.

"Long story short, the police are coming to talk to us about the situation, and they want to talk to you."

"Do I have to get up? I don't want too, my life sucks!!" She whined and pulled the covers over her head.

"No it doesn't Mo."

"Yes it does!" She said from beneath the covers. Collins chuckled. "Ohhh." She pulled the covers off and sat up. She looked down and placed her hands on the sides of her stomach.

"What?!"

"Here feel!" She said grabbing Collins hand and placing it on the side. "Can you feel it?"

"No…sorry I can't Mo."

"Alright hold on." She guided his hand up and down on the side of her belly at which the baby was kicking.

"Yea" He smiled. "Very faintly though, but no doubt Mo, it's remarkable." She smiled. "Now girl why don't we get up and go down stairs to talk to the police, I bet their here."

"Ughh fineeeeee."

They met the police outside of the apartment complex. There were three cops, Officers Todd, Bryan and Nick.

"So Maureen Johnson, Mark Cohen and Thomas Collins correct?" Officer Nick said with a heavy New York accent. Maureen nodded and Collins said yes. "Alright, I'm sorry to inform you but James Nova is loose. Joanne Jefferson's attacker and he some how has connections with you miss?"

"Wait I thought James attacked her?" Maureen said quickly confused.

"No, her attacker is Chris Wyatt, we've taken him in custody and all the damn man say's is 'James Nova wants Maureen Johnson and that's all I know'…if you ask me that's a lousy hit man." Officer Nick laughed. No one else did and Officer Todd gave him a look.

"So James is loose?!!" Maureen said frightened.

"I'm afraid so Ms. Johnson, we're trying to track him the best we can but so far nothing." Officer Todd said. "And how do you know James Nova?"

"Yeah, uhm…he's the junkie who got me pregnant."

"I see, and do you know what's the problem between you too?"

"Nothing really, I mean he was a freak and told me he was going to come and find me for some more--but he was wasted at that time. All I know it I definitely do not want that creep in my child's life."

"Okay so note Bryan he's not wanted in the child's life. Are you attracted to him at all Ms. Johnson?"

"I mean I was when I first saw him, he's a fairly good looking guy, but realizing he's a drunk and he definitely likes to take advantage, and nobody takes advantage of me."

"Alright and why do you think he's a drunk."

"I've seen him before a couple of times before that, the man's always either wasted or selling drugs, get my point now?!"

"Yes yes, M'am would you mind telling us how uhm going home with him came about?"

She sighed. "Joanne had broken up with me, yeah I'm bi, and I didn't care what happened, I got drunk, flirted with him and the next thing you know, I'm sleeping with him and pregnant. So I know I screwed up."

"Thanks Ms. Johnson and one more thing, are you with anyone at this moment who could possibly be in danger?" Mark's heart raced.

"Mark Cohen, but I live with Mark, Thomas Collins, Roger Davis and Mimi Marquez. We're all best friends and roomies." She took Mark's hand.

"Okay, thanks for everything, we'll take care of this Ms. Johnson don't worry" He said camly smiling at her. "It will be alright, we'll make sure no one touches any of you and especially that baby."

"Thanks Officer." She said gloomy.

"Really we appreciate it a lot." Collins said.

"Yea thanks." Mark responded along with them.

"Anytime, we'll keep in touch, here's my card, if you have any problems, concerns or questions call me." He said handing it to Maureen.

They watched the three men all drive away in the same direction. She smiled but it soon turned to a worried look. "I'm scared. I'm wanted. WANTED! Dead or Alive, Wanted!! …Something horrible is going to happen, I have a really bad feeling about it." She looked down, placing her hands on her stomach.

Collins took her hands. "I know girl, but we'll take care of it. Don't worry." She quickly hugged him and he hugged her back and held her. "It's okay Mo, I promise you." Mark rubbed her back and she quickly changed men and hugged him. Maureen whimpered.

"I'm so scared Mark, for me, for us, for you, for Joanne, for everyone, for even… even the baby. I did this it's all my fault…god I can't live with myself."

"Shh….its okay we'll all be safe, especially the baby." She pulled away from him but they still had their arms around each other. "Right here" He said placing his hand on her belly. "Safe and confined our baby will be . Okay, I promise you I will do anything so that no one will touch our baby Maureen." She gave him another hug and he held her.

"I hope so."

"Oh I love you guys." Collins said and he embraced both of them. Once they had let go but still had their hands all around each other Maureen looked up at the two men.

"Oh boys." She said smiling.

"We're all like three peas in a pod." Collins said.

"Three blind mice?" Mark asked.

"Mark you're the blind mouse if I say so myself." Collins said and they all chuckled.

"Thanks Collins I love you too." He said sarcastically.

"We're like the three musketeers." Maureen said.

"Exactly!" Mark said.

"When you feel lonely or scared who will save the day?" Collins said.

"The three musketeers." Mark said.

"So don't worry Mo, everything will be alright. Promise." Collins said.

"Promise?" She said.

"Promise!" Mark said.

"Musketeers honor!" Collins said. All three of them laughed and smiled.

"You mean scouts honor Collins?" Mark said sarcastically.

"Whatever boy. Scouts honor, musketeers honor whatever just honor, so Maureen?"

"Alright I'll try and believe you…lets go inside."

"Sounds like a plan." Collins said.

As they walked through the main entrance Maureen perked up and asked a question. "Oh my God can we make cookies! I'm starving and Doodle is hungry too!"

"Sure sure Maureen anything to make you happy right now." Collins said, he and Mark both laughed.

**A/ N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm about to start the next one=)soo yea! Oh and please review, reviews are the highlights of my day=)**


End file.
